A Mystery Present
by Ein the grim angle
Summary: Rainbow is going to spend Hearth's Warming Eve with her marefriend Applejack, only to have a mysterious present appear under the tree. Who is it from and who is it for.


Applejack sat on the couch watching the fire, and waiting for a certain cyan pegasus to show up. She had sent her family away for the night, and she planned to spend the night alone with her special somepony. She had two cups of hot chocolate and some food laid out. Her tree stood near the window it seem to sparkle in the moonlight. The light would twinkle and the glass balls reflected the fires glow. She would check the door every few minutes hoping that Rainbow had shown up and she just hadn't heard the knock.

Applejack had a side that ponies didn't see, she just liked to cuddle up to her special somepony on cold nights. Hearths Warming Eve was very cold this year and Applejack was starting to worry Rainbow won't show up. Last year Rainbow didn't come because it was to cold, and it would have affect her flying. She sighed and was ready to put out the fire when she heard a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the door. Her excitement turned to confusion as she didn't see anypony outside.

"Hello?" Applejack called scanning the orchard for any sign of movement. A gust of wind hit and sent a shiver though her whole body. Noticing that nopony was there she started to retreat back inside when she noticed the wind had blown away her hat. She looked around for it but did not see where it blow to, Applejack let out a soft sigh.

"I'll find it in the mor-" Applejack stop midthought as she heard some snickering above her.

"Did somepony lose a hat?" Rainbow laughed hovering above her, placing Applejacks hat on her head as if it was a prize she had just won.

"Rainbow give me my hat back."

"Come and take it, sugarcube." Rainbow mocked trying to sound like Applejack. Applejack took a few steps away and didn't look and Rainbow.

"Applejack are you mad? I'm sorry I didn't mean to up-" Applejack quickly turned around pounced on Rainbow pinning her down.

"Do I look upset Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"No, but I think you will be after i do this." Rainbow laughed as she overpowered Applejack and pinned her as her down in the same way.

"No fair." Applejack said struggling to get up, after a few second Applejack overpowered Rainbow again. They wrestled on the ground for a little bit ending up in the living room where Applejack was waiting not to long ago. Applejack took her hat back, and got off Rainbow.

" Need a hoof sugarcube?" Apple extended her hoof. Rainbow took and pulled Applejack down on her.

"Applejack, control yourself." Rainbow joked. Applejack gave her an unamused look.

"Look who's talking." Applejack gave her a smirk before getting up laying the couch. Rainbow spreed her wings and jumped on the couch. Applejack wrapped her hooves around Rainbow nuzzling against her. Rainbow blushed a little and returned the affection. Time seemed to stop as they cuddled together on the couch. Nothing was said and the only sound was a few loving sighs were heard. Applejack mad a small sound, and slowly slide out of Rainbows hooves.

"Something wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"No, I just have use the restroom real quick, I'll be back soon." Applejack answered before trotting upstairs. Rainbow took a sip of her drink waiting for the sound of a door closing. She quickly walked outside grabbed her present that hidden behind a barrel right outside the house and slid it underneath the tree. She quickly sat back down on the couch waiting for Applejack to return.

"I feel better now." Applejack came down the stairs ready to cuddle with Rainbow some more. She stopped at the sight of a present under the tree. She picked it up and saw another and picked it up as well.

"Rainbow, did you put these here?" Applejack asked showing her the presents.

"Well the big one is mine but I don't know who the small one is from." Rainbow walk over and examined the small present. She picked it up and rubbed the back of her head noticing it didn't have a tag.

"Do you think Granny Smith and Big Mac put it there before they left?" Rainbow asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. I didn't see it there after they left." Applejack answered.

"So should we open it?"

"I would feel bad if it was from the family and I opened it. What if it something real special?"

"Well if it is from somepony you can re wrap it and act surprised after you reopen it tomorrow morning." Applejack looked at the small present and carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a small, red box. Applejack picked it up and peeked inside.

"Well what is it?"

"It's a question."

"A question? How is it a question?"

"Well, I'm going to ask it sugarcube."

"What are yo-" Rainbow trailed off starting to realize what the question was.

"Sugarcube, you mean everything to me and everyday I wake knowing I'm the luckiest pony in the world to have you as a marefriend. Now I want you to be more than my marefirend...Rainbow will you marry me?" Applejack turn the box towards Rainbow inside was a ring. For the first in her life Rainbow was at a lost for word which worried Applejack a little. After what seemed like an eternity for Applejack Rainbow teared up a little.

"YES! I WILL!" Rainbow tackle Applejack to the floor and started to kiss her passionately. Applejack wrapped her hooves around Rainbow and returned the the kiss just as passionately. After what seemed liked only a few seconds they held onto each other catching their breath. They both looked at the tree one last time before drifting to sleep in each others hooves.


End file.
